Eine Nacht in einem Jahr
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: 8 Jahre nach TPM: Mit großen Erwartungen betritt Senatorin Amidala die Rotunde des Senats. Unterstützung erfährt sie durch ihren ehemaligen Mentor Palpatine. Dieser jedoch kämpft schon bald mit diversen, außerplanmäßigen Schwierigkeiten emotionaler Natur. Und auch Padme muss erkennen, dass ihre Freundschaft mit dem Obersten Kanzler eine völlig neue Ebene erreicht hat.
1. Chapter 1

**Eine Nacht in einem Jahr**

**Kapitel 1**

Derlei Tage hasste er zutiefst.

Tage, die bereits in aller Frühe mit Terminen begannen, deren Teilnehmer zuhöchst unzufrieden und leidlich waren, und nur darauf aus waren, mit ihren Beschwerden und ihrem Genörgel seine kostbare Zeit zu stehlen. Tage, an denen er froh sein konnte, wenn sein Lunch noch nicht unter die Zimmertemperatur gerutscht war, bevor er, zumeist hastig und in aller Eile, ein paar Bissen zu sich nehmen konnte. Tage, die einfach nicht enden wollten und sich zäh mit Terminen bis spät in den Abend hineinzogen, so dass er gegen Mitternacht wahrlich überlegte, ob er tatsächlich nachhause fliegen sollte, oder doch einfach in die angrenzende Suite hinübergehen könnte, um dort tot ins Relaxabett zu fallen, in der Hoffnung nach ein paar kostbaren Minuten Schlaf.

Derlei Tage traten nicht einzeln, sondern in der Regel geballt auf und ihre Wiederholung häufte sich seit einigen Monaten zusehens.

Mit dem Amt des Obersten Kanzlers waren natürlich vielfältige Aufgaben verbunden. Allerdings nahm seit geraumer Zeit niemand auch nur ansatzweise Rücksicht auf ein etwaiges Privatleben seinerseits.

Er war unverheiratet und offiziell nicht liiert. Diese Information reichte den meisten Senatoren und Bittstellern aus, um ihn auch am späten Abend oder gar am Wochenende zu stören. Nicht einmal in der Oper oder im Theater konnte er in Ruhe die Vorstellung genießen.

Neulich abend hatte er Sate Pestage, seinen Berater und Privatsekretär gebeten, ihm den Rücken freizuhalten, da sein Alterego Darth Sidious, angeblich, wichtige Gespräche zu führen hatte. Dann war er hinab in das Kommunikationszentrum tief unten in Republica 500 gefahren und hatte sich dort mit einem Sessel in eine Ecke zurückgezogen, wo er kurz darauf in einen kurzen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen war. Zumindest solange, bis Pestage ihn via Com daran erinnert hatte, dass er noch eine Verabredung mit den Senatoren Organa und Moe zum Dinner habe.

Heute war ein vergleichsweise ruhiger Tag. Er hatte sogar Chancen, noch bei Tageslicht in seiner Residenz anzukommen; eine perfekte Gelegenheit für einen kleinen Spaziergang durch seinen Garten. Es gab nicht viele private Gärten auf Coruscant und er hatte vor einigen Jahren das unsagbare Glück gehabt, eine weitläufige Wohung inklusive Garten in Republica 500 zu ergattern. Sein Vormieter, ein Medienmogul, hatte den Freitod gewählt, da er in irgendwelche dubiosen Geschäfte verwickelt gewesen war, die ihm letztlich Ansehen, Geld und dann das Leben gekostet hatten.

Natürlich war der Garten nicht mit dem Garten seines Stadthauses in Theed auf Naboo vergleichbar, aber er genoß gerne diese Oase der vorgetäuschten Ruhe inmitten des unruhigen Stadtgewimmels.

Er warf einen Blick zur Uhr. Sein Herz machte unfreiwillig einen kleinen Sprung der Vorfreude.

Noch ein Termin! Nur noch ein einziger Termin trennte ihn von seinem Spaziergang im Garten und ein paar ruhigen Momenten ganz für sich allein, ohne „Kanzler hier" und „Kanzler da".

Er erwartete die neue Senatorin von Naboo, seinem Heimatplaneten.

Senatorin Padme Amidala, ehemals Königin von Naboo.

Die junge Frau hatte nach Beendigung ihrer zweiten Amtsperiode diverse Weiterbildungsmaßnahmen in der interplanetaren Politik belegt und war infolge dessen schließlich von der neuen Königin zur Senatorin ernannt worden. Mit knapp 22 Jahren. Er selbst war bei seiner Ernennung jenseits der 30 gewesen und hatte Erfahrung als Assistänt von Senator Kim mitgebracht, dessen Nachfolge er angetreten hatte. Padme Amidala betrat mehr oder weniger jungfräulich die Kampfarena des Senats.

Es gab Geschichten, die berichteten, wie blutige Neulinge von anderen Senatoren bei ihrer Eingangsrede oder bei ihren ersten Diskussionsbeiträgen verbal in Stücke gerissen wurden.

Pestage meldete just in diesem Moment die Senatorin an.

„Schick' sie herein, Sate", langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und wandte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster auf das spätnachmittagliche Coruscant. Anhand des vermehrten Verkehrsaufkommens, schätzte er, dass die Rushhour bereits eingesetzt haben musste.

Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er Amidala nicht persönlich gesehen hatte? Sie hatten sich aus den Augen verloren, kurzzeitig, nachdem sie aus dem Amt der Königin geschieden war. Fast vier Jahre? Eine lange Zeit...

Eine junge, wohltonierte Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Guten Abend, Oberster Kanzler."

„Ich freue mich, Euch hier auf Coruscant begrüßen zu dürfen, Senatorin Amidala."

Als er sich zu ihr drehte, erstarrte er. Aus dem Mädchen schien in den letzten Jahren eine junge Frau herangereift zu sein. Eine erwachsene Frau, und eine Schönheit noch dazu. Sie hatte ihre Naivität verloren, zumindest wies nichts Äußeres mehr darauf hin.

Palpatine hatte nicht mit solch einer Erscheinung gerechnet. Für ihn war Padme Amidala nochimmer die junge Königin von Naboo; er hatte die verflogene Zeit gänzlich vergessen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal, fragte irgendetwas tief in seinem Inneren, ob das Leben, welches er zu führen gewöhnt war, wirklich das war, was es für ihn zu sein schien: Der Weg zur Macht. Oder ob es nur aus der Not heraus geboren worden war, weil sein Weg von Jugend an über eine steinige Strasse geführt hatte.

Mit seinem Vater Cosinga hatte er sich wie mit dem Rest seiner Familie nicht verstanden. Schließlich, nach ihrem Tode, war er der alleinige Erbe des Hauses Palpatine gewesen und hatte als Erstes alle Zelte in der tiefsten Provinz von Naboo abgebrochen, um nach Theed zu fliehen.

Damals war er bereits Schüler von Darth Plagueis gewesen und hatte ihm Stab von Senator Kim, seinem Vorgänger, gearbeitet.

Damals hatte er auch langsam Geschmack an der Vorstellung von Reichtum und Macht bekommen. Damals hatte er sich von seinem alten Leben gelöst, alles hinter sich gelassen und es tief in sich vergraben.

Er hatte es auch tunlichst vermieden, über seine Vergangenheit zu berichten, wenn er gefragt worden war. Irgendwann hatte man dies sogar respektiert, nachdem irgend so ein Schmutzfink von Schreiberling eines Regenbogenblattes, den „Unfall" seiner Familie ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu zerren gewagt hatte und er emotionsgeladen gebeten hatte, dies doch zu unterlassen, es sei moralisch verwerflich, sich am Unglück anderer zu weiden. Er vermisse schließlich schmerzlich seine Familie und betrauere bis heute ihren Verlust.

Das war kompletter Unsinn, natürlich. Er hatte sich in einem Anfall von Wut ermordet und sie dann im Hyperraum verschwinden lassen, aber das wusste nur Darth Plagueis und der hatte es mit in den Tod genommen.

Nein, eine eigene Familie zu gründen, so wie man es von den Naboo erwartete, hatte nie ernsthaft zur Debatte gestanden. Natürlich hatten andere hohe Häuser Naboos anstalten gemacht, ihm ihre Töchter anzutragen, doch er hatte stets höflich das Weite gesucht. Ihm waren, so war er von je her der Meinung gewesen, andere Ziele wichtiger, denn Reichtum anzusammeln, die Politik eines Provinzplaneten mitzubestimmen und mit einer Frau, die er an sich abstoßend fand, ein Kind nach dem nächsten in diese Welt zu setzen. Alles zum Ruhme des alten Hauses Palpatine.

Es war seltsam zu sehen, dass jemand anderes von Naboo, jemand, von dem er es am Wenigsten erwartet hatte, anscheinend auch die Flucht nach Vorn, raus aus der Provinz und weg von den angestaubten Traditionen der Naboo unternommen hatte: Padme Amidala. Er hatte angenommen, sie würde spätestens bei ihren Studien zur Interplanetaren Politik jemanden kennenlernen und dann ihre Plänen ad acta legen, um sich einer heranwachsenden Familie zu widmen.

Jetzt, am frühen Morgen, die Dämmerung setzte gerade erst ein, bemerkte er die offenkundige Einsamkeit, in der er lebte. Es war still, absolut geräuschlos, und es war kalt in seinem Bett. Außer ihm befand sich kein weiteres Lebewesen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Vor den Türen seiner Residenz standen lediglich Mitglieder der senatorialen Garde und gewiss würde im Überwachungsraum ein Sicherheitsoffizier seinen Dienst tun, aber...

Nein, es war etwas anderes, etwas ganz anderes: Diese Kälte.

Er hatte sie selten gespürt und dann stets ignoriert oder von sich gewiesen. Sie verhieß ihm, dass sie nicht von außen kam, sondern von innen, von ihm, und sie hatte sein Herz in Beschlag genommen.

Wäre er nicht Politiker geworden, so hätte er bestimmt als Schauspieler eine große Karriere vor sich gehabt und hätte mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Preis nach dem nächsten eingeheimst. Er war gut darin, Gefühle zu zeigen, die das komplette Gegenteil von dem waren, die er tatsächlich empfand. Die Jedi nahmen an, er sei ein Befürworter und Unterstützer, dabei verachtete er sich aufs Tiefste. Es hieß er sei ins sich gekehrt, scheu...das traf auch nur bedingt auf ihn zu. Er liebte es, farblos und harmlos zu erscheinen und seine Feinde, von denen die meisten nicht wussten, dass sie überhaupt welche waren, in trügerischer Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Unwillkürlich fröstelte ihm und er schlang seine Decke noch ein letztes Mal enger um seinen Körper, nur um dann doch aufzustehen, sich einen Morgenmantel über das Nachtgewand zu werfen und langsam barfuß an sein Fenster zu treten um dort in einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen und für eine Weile in die Dämmerung zu starren, den nächsten Tag fokussierend.

Einige Mitglieder seines Mitarbeiterstabes fanden es offensichtlich irritierend, dass er, seitdem er auf Coruscant lebte, noch keine nennenswerte Beziehung unterhalten hatte, mehr noch, dass er sich kaum von jemanden berühren ließ und stets allein auf Festivitäten ging, während andere Senatoren durchaus mit ihren Konkubinen erschienen.

Pestage hatte nicht nur einmal angeboten, ihm jemanden für eine Nacht zu beschaffen, ganz gleich ob weiblich oder männlich. Er hatte diese Option stets abgelehnt, was ihm nicht immer leicht gefallen war.

Schließlich war auch er nur ein Mensch, ein Mann, und ja, er besaß auch einen Sexualtrieb, den er jedoch erfolgreich zu ignorieren wußte.

Beziehungen lenkten ab und bauten eine Bindung zu der anderen Person auf, ganz gleich, ob es sich nur um eine Bettgeschichte handelte oder um etwas ernstes. Gelegentlicher Sex hingegen baute Aggressionen ab und half dem Wohlbefinden. Genau das aber benötigte er doch so sehr: Agressionen und Frust!

* * *

Wenn er die Augen schloß, die vielen Stimmen um ihn herum ignorierte und einfach nur dem Orchester zuhörte, hatte der Senatsball durchaus einen gewissen Reiz. Nur leider durfte er nicht die Augen schließen, konnte unmöglich die Stimmen, die um ihn herum und mit ihm plauderten ignorieren und durfte nur mit einem Ohr leise der Musik lauschen, so dass der Abend wie so viele zuvor einfach nur ein lästiges Pflichtprogramm für ihn darstellte.

Schon bevor er, frisch rasiert und umgekleidet, sein Büro verlassen hatte, hatte er Anweisung gegeben, ihn um Punkt 2200 mit wichtigen Nachrichten zu „belästigen", die es ihm ermöglichten, dem Ball zu entfliehen, ohne eine Ausrede erfinden zu müssen. Es gab beiweiten Wichtigeres als sich mit einem Senator aus dem Outer Rim über die angestiegenen Transportpreise für Handelsgüter zu unterhalten.

Die üblichen Verdächtigen hatten bereits das Büffett am anderen Ende des Saales geplündert, und auch er spürte ein leises Magenknurren; ein bekanntes Gefühl, allgegenwärtig in den letzten Jahren. Entweder litt er unter Appetitlosigkeit oder aber er wurde gestört, gerade wenn er die ersten Bissen zu sich genommen hatte. Ob er es wagen sollte, sich los zu eisen?

Mit einer Entschuldigung beendete er die letzte Unterhaltung und strebte, etwas umwegig, das Büffett an. Mit einem kleinen Teller bewaffnet, versuchte er zu ergründen, welche der vielen feilgebotenen Speisen für den menschlichen Organismus verträglich waren.

„Guten Abend, Kanzler."

Unweigerlich zuckte er zusammen. Überraschung, ein seltenes Gefühl. Fast wäre er mit Senatorin Amidala zusammen gestoßen, die ebenfalls das für Menschen bereits stark eingeschränkte Angebot des Büffetts frequentierte.

„Oh, Senatorin Amidala. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Ihr Euch bereits etwas akklimatisiert habt. So ein Ball macht die Kommunikationsaufnahme mit anderen Senatoren weitaus einfacher, nicht wahr?"

Etwas verlegen lächelte sie: „Nun ja, möglicherweise,..."

„Wenn Ihr mir gestattet, ein Rat, Milady, als Euer Freund und alter Mentor: Das hier mögen alles hochrangige Senatoren und hochdekorierte Staatsdiener sein, aber unter ihnen tummeln sich einige wohlbekannte Frauenhelden, die stets nach neuen Gesichtern Ausschau halten."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Euch für den Senatstratsch interessiert?", Amidala lachte amüsiert. Es war schon allzu lange her, dass er ihr einen väterlichen Rat gegeben hatte; und wenn sie ehrlich war, vermisste sie das.

„Zwangsläufig werden mir die Geschichten zugetragen", er seufzte, „Mas Amedda zum Beispiel ist immer auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge und wenn er sich mit Sly Moore oder Pestage unterhält, bekomme ich mehr mit, als ich möchte."

Ein scheues Lächeln mogelte sich auf seine dünnen Lippen. Unwillkürlich musterten seine Augen Amidalas Erscheinung. Die junge Frau kleidete sich im Stil der Naboo, figurbetont, aber nicht allzu offenherzig.

Eine dezente Erscheinung.

Eine Vergeudung für das Haifischbecken der Politik.


End file.
